


Midnight

by staruplatinum



Series: Overwatch Imagines from Tumblr [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Orgasms, Smut, jesse eats pussy like it's his last meal, pussy-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staruplatinum/pseuds/staruplatinum
Summary: a request from my tumblr in which mccree wakes you up in the middle of the night and eats you out.





	Midnight

You smirked under the dim moonlight that was illuminating the room ever so slightly. Turning around you hummed softly as you felt McCree’s thick member grind into your plump ass.

_“Really? You couldn’t wait? It’s like -“_ you paused for a moment to look at the clock, sighing. _“2:26am”_

McCree let out a soft chuckle, pulling you closer to him before mumbling in your ear. His low voice and accent only extenuating his desires.

_“Guess I was just havin’ some dreams about’tcha.”_

He inhaled your scent, breathing heavily as he began to place wet kisses up and down your exposed neck.

_“Been thinking a lot about how good you look takin’ my cock…”_ he trailed off when his lips passed your ear. You let out a deep exhale as you thought about the situation yourself. Though it was late and you were beyond exhausted, you knew that McCree’s dirty talk was always one way to get you going.

His invasion of kisses continued attacking your neck; leaving little red marks in their wake. The scratchy feeling from his beard began to tickle as His hand slid around your neck, forcing you to turn your face to him. The position was rather uncomfortable, but feeling his soft lips press against yours made you nearly melt into him. This damn cowboy… he always knows how to get what he wants. And the dirty talk was one sure way to get you to melt into him.

Though you appreciated what your lover was doing, the position was hurting you. Grunting, you pulled away from the kiss and rolled over onto him, trying to study his face through the dim lighting. You didn’t need to look at him to know what kind of face he was making, you were sure it was lust mixed with an undying need.

Leaning down on him, you brought your lips together once again. Even though it was past midnight and his teeth were brushed, he always had the lingering taste and smell of bourbon and cigars in his mouth. You didn’t complain though, it tasted heavenly. He bit your bottom lip causing you to moan slightly and part your lips, only for him to invade your mouth with his tongue.

You gladly obliged to his assault, opening your lips wider to let him do what he wanted. You loved when he took control. As if only instinctively, your legs had parted more too, allowing you to grind your clothed parts against each other. Both of you, however were now getting impatient. It didn’t take long for a small wet patch to form on his underwear, solely from your arousal. Though McCree couldn’t see it - he could feel it. He smirked into the kiss.

_“Guess I should do somethin’ about that huh?’”_ He asked almost rhetorically. You blushed but nodded softly as you felt his thick fingers rub against your clothed clit.

Jesse gently rolled you off of him, laying you on your back and spreading your legs. He smirked as he slid his hand down your underwear.

_“God damn….”_ he breathed out into your ear. _“You’re soaked darlin..’_ “

His hot breath in your ear only added to how sensitive you were. You felt like his dirty talk and heavy voice could finish you right then and there. McCree rubbed a single finger up and down your wet slit, teasing you as he brought your lips back to his. It didn’t take long for him to pump two of his thick fingers inside of you, curling them to hit that one spot he knew would throw you over the edge. But, McCree didn’t want the fun to end just yet.

He pulled away from you and slid your lace panties down completely, exposing you to him. He couldn’t see you fully, but he didn’t need to to see how gorgeous you looked like his. He dipped his head down between your legs, leaving little kisses on each side of your inner thigh before getting to the good part.

His warm tongue pressed against your slit, licking up and down at the pace he  _knew_  you liked. Soft moans escaped your lips, and you brought your hand down to his messy brown locks, holding onto them with a vice grip as each lick and thrust of his tongue pushed you further and further over the edge.

You were close; you could feel it.

_“J-Jesse.. please baby… I’m- so, so close!!”_ You managed to shout out at him. he only grinned underneath you, adding two of his fingers back and pumping them in and out at a fast pace.

_“Oh-Jesse!”_ You moaned as you came, your juices flowing out as you rode out your high.

When you caught your breath, Jesse pulled away, licking your juices off his fingers seductively. You painted, staring up at him. God, you loved your cowboy.

Jesse fumbled with his boxers for a moment, before pulling them down and exposing his hard cock into the air. You felt dazed from your orgasm and it took you a moment to comprehend what he was actually doing.

Leaning down once more, McCree placed the ruddy tip of his dick at your entrance. You gave him a confused look as he grinned, seathing himself in all the way to the hilt. You gasped as he stretched you.

_“What?” He asked sarcastically. “You didn’t think we were finished, did’ya?”_

* * *

 

_thanks for reading! dont forget to follow my[ **tumblr** ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/overwatchdaddies)and send me in some requests, every sceanrio/drabble/story will be posted here on AO3 as well <3_

 


End file.
